ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodera
, also called 'Lordra'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffP7ldajunM, was a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Taro. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 38,000 t *Origin: Underground a highway near Hakone History Ultraman Taro A group of punks who were teasing a group of people in a slow car when they were suddenly overcome with fright. Rodera blocked their path and proceeded to melt the road with its acid. The family that was teased saw a series of mirages that they thought were the monster but they did not believe it. However, they soon saw an acid tornado that melted their car but left them unharmed and melted another truck afterwards. The attack team ZAT came to investigate and realize that the monster Rodera is located 20 meters underneath the black smoke but can't attack it since the scene was crowded. To make matters worse, a mother decided to use the monster's rampage to her advantage to get rid of abandoned cars for their compensation so the team blocked the roads heading towards the scene but the tornado disappeared, and afterwards, a part of the road turns into a sinkhole and Rodera finally shows himself. The defense force attacks the monster with missiles and laser beams, but their attacks became useless against the monster's hide and it fought back by firing it's acid at the vehicles, eating away at them. Just when all hope seemed lost, Izumi Moriyama, appeared on the ground with her new Koshui Gun, a mixture of acid hydrochloric and acid nitric, to use against the monster, but it only proved to be ineffective as the other weapons. The mother tried to reason with the monster but it sucked her up. Her husband than used the monster's weapon to his advantage to rescue her and then Kotaro Higashi came up with a plan to use a bamboo stick as a weapon against the monster and succeeded in breaking his right eye, resulting in knocking off all three people of his face and Kotaro took the opportunity to transform into Ultraman Taro and save the married couple and face Rodera head on. Even though Rodera had the advantage against the Ultra in combat and acid spraying, Taro used his Foot Beam to blow off the monster's arms and head, but they just flew off and electrocuted the Ultra before they reformed back with the body. Rodera had the advantage again and sprayed Taro with acid but the hero kicked his schnozz off and evened out his energy stream with his Storium Ray and finished him off once and for all with his Ultra Spout. After he was destroyed, Rodera was split into pieces and a lot of mini cars fell out of its stomach. Trivia *Rodera's roar is a combination of Gabora and Gomora's roars *Although not physically seen, Rodera is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Interestingly, while official materials state that Rodera is part of Beryudora's neck, he can be seen as part of Beryudora's body on the Bandai figure. *Rodera has some similarities to Bad Baalon from Ultraman Ace, in a way that he absorbs innocent people to be stored in his stomach, who are subsequently released after Rodera's head is knocked off. Powers and Weapons *Acid: Rodera can emit a stream of acid from his nose. This acid has no real affect on organisms, but can melt through any kind of steels in seconds. *Energy Stream: Rodera can fire a powerful stream of energy from both his hands. *Acid Tornado: When desired, Rodera can create a tornado of acid, the same acid he creates in his nose, to dissolve objects faster. *Body Reform: Rodera can reform his body if he gets cut to pieces. If Rodera wishes, before his body reforms, those body parts can still attack an enemy and hold onto them and shock them with electricity. Rodera 3-0.jpg|Acid Gallery Rodera 2.jpg Rodera 4.jpg RODERA_I.png Rodera 5.jpg Rodera 6.jpg RODERA IV.png RODERA I.jpg Rodera 7.jpg References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body